


Plums, Eaten and Uneaten

by BullfinchBeach



Category: American (US) Writer RPF, WILLIAMS William Carlos - Works
Genre: Crack, F/M, I cannot emphasize how much the plums are NOT physically involved in the sex, Oral sex probably, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The plums are not involved in the sex I assure you, plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullfinchBeach/pseuds/BullfinchBeach
Summary: In which William Carlos Williams happily pays the price for having eaten his wife’s breakfast.
Relationships: William Carlos Williams/Florence Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Plums, Eaten and Uneaten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibeatriceglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibeatriceglass/gifts).



> This is a crack fic of a real relationship, to whose late great partners I extend my deepest apologies.  
> This fic is continued by bibeatriceglass--see works inspired by this one.

I have eaten  
the plums  
that were in  
the icebox

and which  
you were probably  
saving  
for breakfast

Forgive me  
they were delicious  
so sweet  
and so cold

\--William Carlos Williams, 1934

“Will-iam!” she cried.  
At his grandly proportioned desk in the next room, noted poet and venerated medical doctor Williams Carlos Williams was perusing the newest issue of the New England Journal of Medicine. At the sound of his wife at near peak indignance, he bolted from his chair and then immediately remembered the note he had left on top of the icebox an hour previously, when his wife had still been fast asleep with her curls fanned around her pillow. He could still taste the sweet tart bite of the plums on his tongue. He pursed his lips and rubbed the stubble on the side of his face. Finally, after what seemed to him like two hours but was closer to a couple of seconds, Williams Carlos Williams, celebrated physician and gifted writer, skulked into the kitchen.  
“Yes, Flossie?”  
“You ate my breakfast,” Florence accused.  
“I did,” he said. “I’m terribly sorry.”  
“No,” she said. “You’re not. You said they were delicious.”  
“Well—yes.”  
“’So sweet,’” she said.  
“Hm.”  
“’And so cold.’”  
“Mmph,” he said.  
“You ate them right out of the icebox.”  
William had a sudden, shocking, and uncomfortably accurate view of himself crouched over the icebox double-fisting wine-dark and gold fruit flesh into his mouth like a ghoul over a crypt.  
I cannot believe I married a poet, thought Florence to herself. The insult-to-injury of it all.  
William yawned until his jaw creaked slightly and covered his mouth, abashed.  
“Am I boring you?” Florence inquired.  
“No, no!” he said. “I’m at attention.” He saluted her sloppily.  
Her curls still in a mad halo around her head, Florence Herman Williams raised both of her dark eyebrows very slightly. Her husband felt his pants tighten just the slightest bit.  
“Good,” she said. “Because I’m hungry, and you’ve left me with nothing for breakfast.”  
“Oh, Flossie, I’m so sorry—”  
She stepped closer to him and put one hand on his chest. He immediately shut up. His eyes tracked the soft curve of her chin up to her lips, which parted slowly to say—  
“Liebling, why don’t you give me a…better breakfast, than those plums you stole?”  
“Oh,” he said. He leaned down and kissed her oh-so-softly. “I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I stop blushing, I will continue this multi-chapter one-shot disaster. Thank you.  
> Edit: see notes at start.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plums, Eaten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250503) by [bibeatriceglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibeatriceglass/pseuds/bibeatriceglass)




End file.
